Bleach FanFic: A New Beginning
by Zero Sora
Summary: Set after the Winter War. Seireitei is almost destroyed. Aizen has retreated. Can some kids fill the shoes of the Ex-Captains? Can they over come the dangers they will face and can they be the ones to defeat Aizen with the help of Ichigo and his friends?
1. Introductions are for losers!

Firstly, Bleach FanFic (BFF) takes place after the war between Soul Society and Aizen. Which the manga has even started telling yet. Once the manga reaches a certain point that contradicts with my story, this will be where my story arcs off from the original Bleach. The story takes place around a new main cast of characters, although Ichigo and friends are still in the story, just not as much, only when needed. I hope you enjoy my fan fiction as many of my online friends have.

Just a little translation to stop confusion between the English and Japanese. I use Both english an japanese words in my story. When characters are speaking they will use some Japanese, but when it's the story itself, it will remain english. That is why Taichou and Captain are used even though they mean the same thing.

Nii/Nee-San/Chan/Sama - Brother/Sister  
Onii/Onee-San/Chan/Sama - Older Brother/Sister  
Ototo/Omoto-San/Chan/Sama - Younger Brother/Sister

Sou Taichou - Captain Commander  
Taichou - Captain  
Kufu Taichou - Vice Captain

**Bleach FanFic**

After the traitor Aizen led ten Vasto Lords to Soul Society and brought about destruction to the Shinigami world, many Captains, Vice Captains and Shinigami died to protect Soul Society. After a struggling battle the remaining Captains destroyed the Vasto Lords and made Aizen flee. Now the First Division Captain-Commander of Seireitei: Yamamoto has to restore order to Soul Society with new stronger Shinigami.

Chapter 1  
Introductions are for losers!

"Yamamoto-Sou Taichou!" yelled a Shinigami as he ran up to Yamamoto

"Seventh Division and Second Division are a mess, Hitsugaya-Taichou is in a serious condition, Sixth Division's Taichou is nowhere to be found, many are missing and presumed dead. Soul Society is in complete Chaos!" reported the Shinigami. The First Division Captain-Commander sat quietly for a second

"Even though Soul Society is in Chaos, that doesn't mean we are defeated. We must rebuild Seireitei with stronger Taichous" said Yamamoto.  
A few days passed and conditions got worse, the Sixth Captain was no where to be found and was presumed dead, Second, Seventh and Tenth Division Captains have all died. The Third, Fifth and Ninth Divisions were still without Captains after the three traitors Sousuke Aizen, Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen left.  
Yamamoto the First Division Captain-Commander has thought of a plan to restore Seireitei by finding stronger Captains. Captains who are like the genius Hitsugaya Toushirou, people who can reach the level of Captain at a young age and have a massive growth rate and can be surpass all the previous Captains when they reach a much older age. With these Shinigami, Seireitei can be reborn even Stronger.  
Seireitei was still ruined with chaos, with the death toll slowly raising everyday as more were being found dead, but despite this, the Shinigami and souls have slowly started to rebuild Soul Society and Seireitei.

The First Division Captain-Commander Yamamoto is putting his plan into action and a few names have come up on the list of a few possibilities. After many failures, none of them have be proven to be geniuses only a few more remain and there names are: Hiraku, Scott, Tai, James, Ethan, Yuki and Tetsugan but more Shinigami names are being added to the list everyday.

"Who do you have to check out?" asked one Shinigami to another

"Oh, it's the Ototo-San of the late Tenth Division Taichou" replied the other Shinigami as he read over the information about Scott

"Well it looks like you've got the luck of the draw" said the Shinigami

"Who do you have?" asked the other Shinigami

"Someone by the name Seidaku James, probably another failure" stated the Shinigami

"Unlucky for you, well let's get this over and done with" said the Shinigami and they run off in opposite directions. The first to be found was James, a young Shinigami with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes who just graduated from the Academy eight months ago. He was completely average according to everyone in the Seventh Division. The Shinigami assigned to find James was looking everywhere in the Seventh Division for James and asking everyone about him. He got a lead saying he was in the Fourth Division so he finally found and confronted James in that area.

"Hey, are you Seidaku James?" asked the Shinigami. James stopped and turned around

"Who wants to know?" asked James in a cocky voice

"Good, you're a cocky young brat too" remarked the Shinigami. James seemed preoccupied

"I have no time for guys like you" said James in a stuck up tone

"You have been selected to report to the First Division Sou Taichou because you may be a genius Shinigami who will be able to achieve a Bankai and take a place as a Taichou" said the Shinigami, just then James suddenly stopped as he heard those words. The Fourth Division Captain Unohana walked by the two Shinigami

"Sorry, I'm not what you're looking for. I'm just an average Shinigami" remarked James

"Yeah, you are average. You don't even have a scratch on you. What did you do in that war against the Hollows? I bet you ran and hid like a coward, am I right?" mocked the Shinigami. James turned to the Shinigami in anger

"What the hell would you know!? You were probably completely useless in the war!" yelled James, he turned around and stormed off. Unohana watched James walk away angrily

"Damn! Another failure after all… I wonder how that guy with Hitsugaya's Ototo-San is doing?" remarked the Shinigami.  
A Shinigami walked along a road that led to a house where he could see the figure of a boy with white hair

"That must be him" said the Shinigami as he continued to walk

"Are you Hitsugaya Scott?" asked the Shinigami

"Yes, why are you looking for me?" asked Scott as he put down his piece of watermelon that he was eating

"You could possibly be a genius Shinigami like your Nii-San… no you are a genius Shinigami. You breezed passed the Academy, you even learned the name of your Zanpakutou and achieved Shikai while you were in the Academy. Then you even joined your Nii-Sans division. You might possibly be more of a genius then him!" exclaimed the Shinigami as he read over the facts about Scott. Scott picked up his watermelon and started to eat again

"Go away" replied Scott in a calm voice which shocked the Shinigami

"Don't speak of my Onii-Sama as if you knew him" added Scott

"But you have to be a genius, you're his Ototo-San" remarked the Shinigami. Scott turned away from the Shinigami

"This conversation is over" replied Scott as he walked inside the house.  
Later the two Shinigami returned to Yamamoto to report their findings but Unohana was already speaking with him

"There's something about the Shinigami named Seidaku James from the Seventh Division. His reiatsu was all over the place after he spoke to a Shinigami about being a genius" stated Unohana

"Oh, so he must indeed be a Shinigami with potential" replied Yamamoto

"Yes, his reiatsu kept shifting. At one point it was weak and the next it would be as strong as a Taichous and then back down again and so forth" added Unohana

"This is what the other reports have said, which led me to believe he may be a Shinigami genius. But if you sensed it as well, then it must be true. Thank you for your report Unohana-Taichou" said Yamamoto. Unohana left as the two Shinigami entered the room after over hearing the conversation

"Yamamoto-Sou Taichou, both of our possible Shinigami geniuses are the real deal" said one of the Shinigami

"Seidaku James is a genius, we have proof but we just need someone to force him to show us. We must also recruit Hitsugaya Scott. We will have to train them to achieve Bankai. I will personally ask Scott myself" said Yamamoto

"Are you sure about James? He seemed like a below average Shinigami to me" said the Shinigami that tried to recruit him

"Yes, I'm sure he's just hiding it. Now we need someone who has a Bankai…" said Yamamoto, and then he thought for awhile

"Send Abarai Renji to force James to show us his true power while I go and ask Scott about becoming a Taichou" added Yamamoto

"Are you sure about this? What if you're wrong about James… what if Renji over does it, he may kill him" stated one of the Shinigami

"All will be fine. Now go find Abarai Renji" ordered Yamamoto.

Later James was wandering around the Fourth Division hoping his friends would turn up in the hospital and that they were all ok, but he knew that they all died in the war when one of the Vasto Lords obliterated the building they were hiding in. But he still wandered around hoping for the impossible. James was deep in thought about the battle against the Vasto Lords

"Maybe, if I had used it sooner… I could have saved them" remarked James. James started pacing, unaware that Abarai Renji was watching him

"Seidaku James of the Seventh Division" called Renji. James looked up and saw Renji standing on a building in front of him

"I'm here to fight you!" exclaimed Renji. Suddenly James' expression changed from confused to serious

"Fight me?" questioned James

"I'm Abar-" but before Renji could finish his sentence James cut him off

"No need to introduce yourself, it's not like I care" said James in a confident and mocking tone

"Pretty cocky for an average Shinigami" remarked Renji. Renji lunged at James with incredible speed but James blocked his attack with ease

"You're pretty fast for an average Shinigami" said Renji. James knew what he had done. He let Renji know that he was better then he was pretending to be. James pushed Renji back and slashed at him but Renji dodged the attack by jumping backwards

"Now I don't have to go easy on you. Howl, Zabimaru!" exclaimed Renji. His Zanpakutou transformed into a long whip like sword, with spikes running about two inches from each other on their own separate sword part. Renji whipped his Zanpakutou at James, it stretched further then it seemed possible. James dodged his first attack by using his Shunpo to appear on a roof behind Renji. Renji turned around and whipped his Zanpakutou at James again, but this time James blocked it and lunged towards Renji. Renji didn't have enough time to pull his sword back together to enable him to block James' attack. James slashed Renji across the chest and then jumped back away from Renji. Renji's sword pulled back together

"Yeah, there's no reason why I should hold back for you at all" said Renji with a smile on his face

"Bankai!" exclaimed Renji. His Zanpakutou transformed into what appeared to be a giant wooden dragon about five hundred meters long which Renji could control by whipping it around.

"Baboon King, Zabimaru" said Renji as he whipped his Bankai at James. James tried to block the dragon, but it whipped him up into the air. Renji whipped his Bankai around again and this time he hit James even higher into the air. Renji made his Bankai attack from directly below James. James smiled and turned to face Renji's Bankai. James purposely dropped his Zanpakutou

"So you want to see my strength that much?" asked James. Renji's Bankai sped faster towards James

"Bankai!" exclaimed James. Light appeared all around James and completely covered him. The light exploded and James was revealed floating in the air with a maroon cape flapping around him, his Zanpakutou was all black except the crossbar and the end of the hilt which were white

"Crimson Light Kyuuseishu" said James. He flew down towards Renji's Bankai and his own Zanpakutou which he dropped earlier. James grabbed his Zanpakutou and started spinning around in a ball, increasing his speed and power as he flew down to Renji's Bankai. James smashed Renji's Bankai head on, light flashed where the two collided with each other. Renji's Bankai flew back towards Renji with incredible force caused by James. The Bankai hit the ground and caused the ground to shake violently. Dust filled the air and covered all of Renji and his Bankai. James just floated in the air waiting for Renji to show himself again. The dust started to clear

"Yamamoto was right. You were hiding something after all" remarked Renji. Shinigami who had heard all the commotion, started to watch, they slowly started growing in numbers after the ground started to shake violently. Even Unohana was watching the battle. The Shinigami that saw Renji's Bankai from miles away fly up into the air and get smashed back down were also intrigued about what was going on and rushed towards the commotion. Renji whipped his Bankai at James again but James dodged it by jumping on its head. He started running down its back towards Renji. Renji's Bankai turned around and started head towards James from above, James jumped away and the Bankai crash into itself. James lunged at Renji and Renji was barely able to block James' attack.  
Meanwhile Scott was eating a watermelon while sitting down on the steps of his house where he and his brother lived when they were little. Scott was suddenly approached by the First Division Captain Commander: Yamamoto. Scott stood up and greeted him with respect by bowing

"So you're Hitsugaya's Ototo-San" remarked Yamamoto. Scott suddenly stood up even straighter

"Yes Sir!" answered Scott

"Well of course you know why I'm here" stated Yamamoto

"Ah… yes Sir!" replied Scott

"You have great potential. If you allow us, we can train you to achieve a Bankai and become the Taichou of the Tenth Division. Soul Society is in need of new stronger Taichous. Ones who are geniuses with the potential to grow even stronger then the previous Taichous, and you are one of those geniuses just like your Nii-Chan. Toushirou" stated Yamamoto. Scott looked up into the sky thinking of his brother and Yamamoto's words

"I'm sure your Nii-Chan wants you to look out for the Division he was the Taichou of. I'm sure he wants you to become even stronger and protect Seireitei just as he did" added Yamamoto. Scott looked back to Yamamoto

"I decline the training" answered Scott. Yamamoto was shocked and surprised as Scotts answer

"I don't need it because I've already achieved a Bankai" added Scott. Yamamoto was even more shocked and surprised then before

"Does this mean you'll become the Taichou of the Tenth Division?" asked Yamamoto. Scott was about to answer but was interrupted by a Shinigami looking for Yamamoto

"Yamamoto-Sou Taichou!" yelled the Shinigami

"What is all the fuss about?" asked Yamamoto

"Seidaku James and Abarai Renji are using their Bankais to battle in the Fourth Division! They are causing destruction!" exclaimed the Shinigami

"Oh, even James has a Bankai" remarked Yamamoto

"Yamamoto-Sou Taichou, Shinigami who are already injured could be in danger if they don't stop!" exclaimed the Shinigami

"Yes, you're right. I guess I should stop them" said Yamamoto and then they started to walk off. Yamamoto stopped and turned back to Scott

"Do you want to see one of you new fellow Taichous, Scott?" asked Yamamoto. Scott nodded and started to walk with them.  
Meanwhile the battle between Renji and James was heating up. James dodged Renji's Bankai and lunged at him from behind. A part of Renji's Bankai rose up behind him and blocked James' attack. James jumped backwards and while he was jumping, Renji's Bankai lunged at him from behind. James smiled

"Did you forget I can fly? Trying to catch me in the air won't work" remarked James as he flew straight up. He was soon chased by Renji's Bankai and it was gaining on him

"I can still go faster then this, but why bother?" thought James. James turned around as light started to gather around his Zanpakutou. He slashed at Renji's Bankai and connected with a direct hit. Light shot throughout Renji's Bankai from James' Zanpakutou. Renji's Bankai started to fall apart from the light. Renji stood still gazing at his Bankai falling to pieces as James appeared right in front of him

"Your Bankai is pretty weak" said James. Renji smiled

"Ha! You speak as if this battle is already over!" exclaimed Renji. His Bankai formed back together and lunged at James. James turned around and blocked the Bankai but was forced backwards into a wall. Renji pulled his Bankai out of the massive hole in the wall and waited to see James emerge. After the dust settled, James walked out calmly and Renji whipped his Bankai at James. As soon as Renji's Bankai got in reach of James's Zanpakutou he slashed upwards and hit the Bankai up into the sky, and then he charged towards Renji. Renji whipped his Bankai back down towards James from above, but James jumped up and dodged it. Renji's Bankai kept trying to hit James while he was in the air but James just kept avoiding the attacks at the last second. They kept moving higher and higher into the sky.

Renji started to read James' movements and started to predict where James would appear. Renji' made his Bankai move to where he predicted James would appear but James didn't appear in the spot he predicted at all

"What! Impossible my prediction should have been right!" exclaimed Renji. Just then Renji heard a sound behind him and made his Bankai attack where that sound came from. Renji turned around to see James' Zanpakutou flying towards him only get knocked away by his own Bankai

"What the!?" remarked Renji, just then James appeared behind Renji and kicked him right in the back. Renji was sent flying into a wall. Yamamoto, Scott and a few other Shinigami arrived on the scene

"Yamamoto-Sou Taichou" said Unohana as she noticed him arrive

"So you've been here watching this battle, Unohana-Taichou?" asked Yamamoto. The dust cleared around Renji who was in a wall

"Ha! Pretty low trick there" said Renji with a smile on his face

"You're the one who fell for it" replied James as he picking his nose

"Hey! Are you trying to start something?" asked Renji

"You already started this!" exclaimed James

"And I'm going to finish this!" yelled Renji in James' face

"You're the one who can't keep up with my Bankai!" exclaimed James

"Well, you're just a kid, and this isn't even my full power" mocked Renji

"Oh yeah, well I'm only using half of my full power!" yelled James

"What are they arguing about" asked a Shinigami

"I'm only using a quarter of my full power!" exclaimed Renji

"Well I'm using one eighth!" yelled James

"I'm using one sixteenth!" remarked Renji

"Damn it! I'll end this with one move" exclaimed James as he held his Zanpakutou out to his side. Light started to gather around his Zanpakutou. James started to run towards Renji and Renji started running towards James. Suddenly Yamamoto appeared in between the two and stopped them

"Eh! Yamamoto-Sou Taichou?!" exclaimed James in surprise

"James, it seems you have a Bankai after all" remarked Yamamoto. James looked at himself and his Zanpakutou

"I guess you found me out" remarked James while he poked his tongue out

"Will you reconsider becoming a Taichou along with Scott?" asked Yamamoto. James looked up at Scott and then he noticed all the Shinigami that were watching the fight that he had with Renji

"Well?" asked Yamamoto. James looked back at him and laughed a little "Well, I guess since so many people know about me and my abilities now, it's going to be hard to hide it. I'll probably get annoyed with people always coming up to me and begging me to become a Taichou. So, I guess I have no choice" stated James

"Count me in!" said James proudly with a smile. Yamamoto nodded

"What about you? What's your answer?" asked Yamamoto as he turned around and faced Scott

"Sure, why not" answer Scott. The large group of Shinigami that had been captivated by the fight cheered to finally hear some good news for once. It raised everyone's spirits hearing that they have two new Captains in one day but Seireitei still needed to be rebuilt, and that would take time.

Later after the fight, one of the cleaning Shinigami stood in the sunset where the battle took place hours ago with tears running down his face

"They just made even more of a mess in Seireitei with their fighting. I'm the one who has to clean it up!" cried the Shinigami as he fell to his knees.

"This isn't fair!" yelled the Shinigami into the sunset as he cried.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and yes, the main characters have english names borrowed from me and my friends real names. Please read and review. Tell me of any mistakes I have made, or ask me any questions, and I'll try and answer them when I release the next chapter provided it doesn't spoil the story.

Next release will be on Sunday the 20th.


	2. The Third Genius?

Here is chapter 3. Enjoy and please read and review because I always want to know what people think of my fan fiction.

Chapter 3

Fighting the Arrancar

The battle between Scott, James and both of the Arrancar was heating up. James was being held by a Gillian while Raibu stared down at him

"Release it!" exclaimed Raibu. Raibu smiled at James wanting to kill him at his full power. Raibu's murderous intent filled the air around him. James could feel how much he wanted to kill him, James just grinned at him

"So you want to see it that much?" asked James still smiling

"Yes, show me… show me your Bankai!" exclaimed Raibu. Light started to gather around James

"Bankai" said James and the light shot towards him and pierced through the hand of the Gillian. The Gillian released his grip on James. The light covered James and then exploded. The light was sent flying in all directions and the Gillians hand was completely ripped apart. James stood where the Gillians hand was with his maroon cloak flapping around him

"Crimson Light Kyuuseishu" said James

"Yes, now I can enjoy killing you" said Raibu filled with excitement. Raibu appeared behind James then thrust his Zanpakutou towards James but James disappeared before his Zanpakutou hit him. James reappeared back to back with Raibu

"Divide and conquer? Doesn't this also apply to you two as well" stated James. Raibu turned around but James was gone again. James lunged from behind Raibu but a crack in the ground opened up and a Gillian hand blocked the attack from James

"I can summon Gillian from anywhere at anytime" stated Raibu. James smiled and light appeared around his Zanpakutou and shot out a beam of light towards Raibu which destroyed the Gillian hand that he had stabbed into. Raibu jumped up to avoid the attack but James was waiting above him. James slashed at Raibu but Raibu blocked the attack. James kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying to the ground. As soon as Raibu landed James was standing in front of him. Raibu jumped back

"You're fast, but I'm faster!" exclaimed Raibu. Raibu lunged at James and James blocked with his Zanpakutou

"He's gotten a lot faster, was he testing me?" wondered James. James swung at Raibu and Raibu grabbed his blade and stabbed at James. James turned to his side and avoided the attack. Raibu kicked James in the stomach and sent him flying backwards. James spun around and landed up right on the ground. James lifted up his head and saw three Menos Grande surrounding him. The three of them grabbed James before he could do anything

"If you're wondering why I suddenly got faster, well it's because the Gillian I summoned can drain the reiatsu of what ever they touch and add it to my own. And you have been in contact with ten of them" stated Raibu. James remembered the first five he fought, the one that grabbed him and the one that stopped his attack and the three that now have a hold of him

"So the more they hold you the weaker you get and the stronger I become" said Raibu. Raibu jumped into the air and charged towards James. James broke free from the Gillians and blocked Raibu's first attack. Raibu kept slashing at James and James was barely able to block and defend himself. James slashed at Raibu but Raibu grabbed James's Zanpakutou again and stabbed at him. James tried to react fast and move but Raibu's Zanpakutou sliced James in the side. James' blood dripped onto the ground

"You're still fast enough to avoid a critical hit" said Raibu. James backed off and the Gillian surrounded him again ready to attack. Raibu smiled

"But soon you will be even slower and this time you won't be able to avoid a critical hit" said Raibu. James held his Zanpakutou even tighter and then thrust it into the ground. Light started to form around his Zanpakutou

"Light Spike!" exclaimed James as the light vanished into the ground. Suddenly light shot out of the ground in the form of large spikes and stabbed through the Gillians but Raibu jump to avoid the attack

"Trap!" exclaimed James and then the ends of the spikes split and wrapped around the Gillians. With light stabbed through and wrapped around their body, the Gillians were stuck

"Destroy!" exclaimed James and then the light started to pull in opposite directions and the Menos were ripped apart. The light then dispersed

"Interesting" stated Raibu with a smile. James and Raibu lunged at each other and attacked.  
Meanwhile Scott was fighting a fierce battle with the Arrancar Mijikai. Scott slashed his sword and created a fast and powerful wind, which hit Mijikai directly. Blood poured down Mijikai's face

"You're strong, but I can exceed this limit" said Mijikai. Mijikai charged at Scott. Scott sent a blast of wind at him but Mijikai jumped up and lunged down at Scott and then disappeared. Seconds later he appeared behind Scott. Blood suddenly burst from Scott right arm and poured down onto the ground, Scott fell to one knee. Scott stood up and Mijikai slashed at Scott but Scott ducked out of the way and slashed Mijikai on his right side. Mijikai took the hit and slashed Scott across the chest, the two of them backed off a few meters. Blood dripped from both of their bodies

"Getting tired yet Shinigami?" asked Mijikai

"As if" replied Scott

"We're both still hiding our full power" stated Mijikai

"Oh so you want to end this now?" asked Scott

"Fine, only because you seem so eager to die" replied Mijikai. Scott smiled

"Bankai!" exclaimed Scott. Scotts Zanpakutou absorbed into his body, and then wings started to grow from his back and claws grew from his hands. Scott flew up into the air with wind wrapping around him. Mijikai stared up at Scott and smiled

"Impressive, but mine is better" stated Mijikai. Scott watched Mijikai as he held his Zanpakutou in the air

"Slice him, Atsugiri" said Mijikai and his body changed in to a sleek white form with jagged teeth and his transformed into swords

"What is that?" asked Scott

"We Arrancar release our Zanpakutous differently from you Shinigami" answered Mijikai. Mijikai jumped towards Scott and slid through the air and wrapped around Scott like a snake

"My body can now stretch and change its shape a little. Plus I can even move through air currents like the ones you can create" said Mijikai, and then he let go of Scott and slip back down to the ground. Scott flew down to Mijikai and slashed at him sending gale force winds down to Mijikai, but Mijikai avoided them and the gale winds ripped into the ground. Mijikai lunged towards Scott and started to slid around him and slash him with his blades. Scott summoned wind around his body and forced Mijikai away, all the wounds Scott got weren't that deep but blood still poured from his body. Scott started rapidly slashing at Mijikai sending lots of gale force winds which could slice through anything. Mijikai slipped around the attacks getting closer to Scott. Scott lunged towards Mijikai hoping to hit him while he was busy avoiding the wind attacks. Scott slashed at him but Mijikai dodged to the side and slash Scott on his back. Scott flew past Mijikai and landed on a roof down on one knee. Scott was breathing heavily

"What's the matter? Getting tired now Shinigami?" mocked Mijikai. Scott stood up and turned around

"You're the one getting tired" replied Scott. Mijikai got pissed and lunged for Scott and stabbed him straight through the shoulder. Scott grabbed Mijikai's arm

"Now you can't escape" said Scott with a grin

"Shit! He tricked me!" thought Mijikai. Scott held his other arm back and started to form wind around his claws and arm. Mijikai struggled to escape but failed. Scott slashed at Mijikai and the wind from Scotts arm caused a massive wind and destroyed the area around them causing dust to arise. Once the dust cleared, Mijikai was now drenched in blood and was missing an arm. Mijikai struggled to stand up

"Amazing… power" said Mijikai. Scott looked down at him

"Amazing you managed to avoid a critical hit at the last second" remarked Scott. Mijikai lunged at Scott.

Meanwhile James was still fighting Raibu. James was able to barely block Raibu's attacks. Raibu's attacks were getting more rapid. James was getting pushed back when Raibu slashed at James' face. James tried to avoid the attack but was cut across the face. Raibu jumped back as blood dripped down James' face

"A little bit more and you won't be able to avoid my attacks at all" stated Raibu. Five cracks opened around James but before he could do anything, five Gillian hands reached out and grabbed James and started to drain his reiatsu again

"Crap" thought James. Raibu started to fly past James and slash him as he rushed past. Raibu continued to do this over and over again. James could feel himself losing energy. James started to struggle against the Gillian and Raibu stopped to watch him try

"You can try all you want but you've lost too much energy" stated Raibu and then he started to laugh. James slowly stopped struggling as he felt his eyes lids getting heavy. James could hear Raibu's laughter and then it suddenly stopped. Raibu had been stabbed through the back. Raibu looked down and saw a Zanpakutou sticking out of his chest

"Scorch the unworthy, Enkou Hitokage" said a female voice from behind Raibu. Her Zanpakutou exploded into flames and burned away at Raibu. Raibu screamed in pain as he was burned by the Zanpakutou. Soon he completely burst into flames and was destroyed. The female figure sliced through the Gillians arms which forced the Gillian to retreat and let go of James. James fell to the ground unconscious.  
Meanwhile Scott slashed Mijikai on his chest and sent him flying back. Mijikai could hardly stand anymore and fell down on one knee

"Where is the Hougyoku?" asked Scott

"I'm not done yet" replied Mijikai and then he lunged towards Scott. Scott lunged towards Mijikai and stabbed him in the chest and a gale force wind ripped through the rest of Mijikai's body and sent him flying into the ground.

Scott landed in front of him and picked him up by the neck

"Where is the Hougyoku?" repeated Scott

"Why do you want to know so much?" asked Mijikai

"It's the reason why my Onii-Sama had to die" replied Scott. Mijikai stared at Scott and smiled

"Now where is it!" exclaimed Scott in anger

"If you want to know so much, I'll tell you" answered Mijikai. But before Mijikai could tell Scott where to find the Hougyoku a Zanpakutou stretched out and shot through Mijikai. Mijikai dissolved away and Scott looked up to see where the Zanpakutou came from, what he saw shocked him. He saw the previous Captain of the Third Division, the one who fled Soul Society and was a traitor like Aizen

"Ichimaru… Gin" mumbled Scott with a shocked look on his face

"Oh, you know who I am? But sorry, I don't recognize you... but you are wearing a Taichou's robe… you must be new one" said Gin

"I'm Tenth Division Taichou: Scott" stated Scott

"Oh Tenth Division… tell me, is Hitsugaya-Taichou dead?" asked Gin

"Yes… and I will get my revenge on Aizen" remarked Scott

"Aizen…? That would be a waste" replied Gin

"What do you mean?" asked Scott

"Aizen isn't the reason Hitsugaya-Taichou died… I am" said Gin, just then an incredible rage filled Scott

"Gin!" yelled Scott as he lunged at him. Gin grabbed his arm and stabbed Scott right through the stomach. Scott coughed up blood and Gin kicked Scott off his sword

"Oh my, it seems Seireitei is running low on Shinigami and is using weak kids for Taichous" remarked Gin as Scott hit the ground. Scott stood up

"Gin, I'll make you pay!" exclaimed Scott. Scott once again lunged at Gin.

Meanwhile James was starting to wake up and he could see a blurry figure in front of him. James could faintly hear a mumble of words. James wondered if this figure was real so we reached out to grab it. James heard another mumble of words, so he grabbed the figure tighter. Then James' eyes started to focus and then he saw a fist fly at him and punch him into the ground

"I said to let go of my breasts!" exclaimed the female figure. James lifted his head out of the ground and he had a fist mark on his face. James looked up at the female and was shocked at who it was

"You're James, you join my school about three days ago, right?" asked the female figure

"Yes… and you're Simone, and you're a Shinigami?" asked James

"Yes, I took and interest in you and your friend when you came up to me and said you were a Shinigami" answered Simone. James remembered back to that day when he talked to Simone

"Hi Simone, I'm a Shinigami and-" before James could finish Scott grabbed him and jump out the window and ran away behind some bushes. James stopped remembering and turned to Simone

"Today I decided to follow you two and see if you really were Shinigami, and it's a good thing I did. Because if I wasn't here you would probably be dead right now" stated Simone

"I didn't need your help. I had everything under control" remarked James. Simone stared at him and laughed. James looked at her and was puzzled

"Stop trying to be so proud" said Simone as she laughed. James smiled

"It's true, I could I've killed him myself" said James

"If you insist" replied Simone. James remembered Scott was still fighting an Arrancar. James stood up

"Scott is still fighting, we've got to go help him" remarked James. James start to run in Scott's direction but then he fell to the ground still tired from his fight with Raibu and his Gillians

"You have to take it easy, you're still injured" said Simone. James slowly stood up once more

"I don't care. We have to see if Scott is okay" replied James as he started to run. Simone sighed and ran after James.

Meanwhile Scott and Gin were still fighting. Scott blocked Gin's Zanpakutou but then Gin kicked Scott in the chest which sent him flying. Gin lunged after Scott. Scott slashed at Gin and sent a gale force wind towards him. Gin blocked and was pushed back. Scott charged at Gin but Gin stopped and stabbed at Scott. Scott blocked the attack and Gin started to push him backwards. Scott pushed off Gin and flew up into the air to attack. Gin stood there and held his Zanpakutou up at Scott

"Shoot him, Shinsou" said Gin. Gin's Zanpakutou shot out and stretched up to Scott and stabbed him right through the arm. Scott fell to the ground and Gin walked up to him and held his Zanpakutou up to Scott's head. Scott's Bankai disappeared

"Shoot him, Shin-" but before Gin could finish he heard two voices calling for Scott. James and Simone ran out to where Scott was. James stopped and was shocked to see Scott on the ground with Gin standing over him

"Ichimaru Gin!" exclaimed James. Gin held his Zanpakutou up at James

"Shoot him, Shinsou" said Gin and his Zanpakutou shot out at James and Simone. James stood in the way of its path and grabbed it before it hit him. James was forced back by Gin's Zanpakutou and was cut on his hand. Blood dripped from James' hand. James grabbed Gin's Zanpakutou even tighter. Gin's Zanpakutou started to shrink as James was holding on to the end. James was flying towards Gin. James got his Zanpakutou ready to attack him but when he got close enough to Gin. Gin jumped up and kicked James in the face and sent James flying off to the side into a wall. Gin noticed James was also wearing a Captains robe

"Oh my, such weak Taichous, not even worth killing" stated Gin. Gin turned around and Simone appeared in front of him. Simone held up her Zanpakutou and was about to release it when Gin punched her in the stomach. Simone fell to her knees and she started to lose consciousness. A crack opened up in the air and Gin walked through in and turned around to face his foes with his usual smile. Simone could barely keep her eyes open and lost unconscious after Gin completely disappeared.

Later Gin walked up to Aizen who was sitting down in a chair covered in darkness

"Gin, did you destroy the two traitors?" asked Aizen

"Two Shinigami did it for me" replied Gin

"Did they get any information from them before they died?" asked Aizen

"Almost, but then I got my hands dirty" answered Gin

"Good, did you destroy the Shinigami?" asked Aizen

"I fought with two Taichous" answered Gin

"Taichous?" questioned Aizen

"Two kid Taichous. I didn't even know who they were, but they weren't even worth killing" stated Gin

"I see… it appears Yamamoto is running out of Shinigami" stated Aizen with a grin.

Later James awoke in a bed back in his Gigai. James couldn't feel any pain in his body anymore he only felt a bit sleepy. James started to look around and he saw Simone looking down at him

"You're awake now" said Simone with a smile as James sat up

"Where am I, and where's Scott?" asked James

"I'm right here and we're at her place" replied Scott. James looked at the door way and saw Scott leaning against the door looking perfectly fine

"Scott! You're okay. What happened to our wounds?" asked James

"Her father is a Shinigami healer" answered Scott

"Her father?" questioned James

"Yeah, but he went out" said Simone

"So you really are a Shinigami, and so is your dad" said James

"My dad moved to the real world with my mum and then they had me. My dad decided to keep living in the real world after my mum died so I could grow up normally. But still he taught me about being a Shinigami and told me stories of Soul Society" stated Simone

"She was a Shinigami from the start, in a Gigai like us" said Scott. James started to think

"So if we went up to her and just talked to her, we could have avoided all of this and not have to try and think of a nice simple way to tell her" remarked James with a grin

"Shut up!" exclaimed Scott. James started to laugh but Scott was busy thinking about something else to laugh

"Well then Simone, we're here to take you to Seireitei" said James

"Don't worry James. She's coming with us, even her father agreed but only on the condition she still goes to school in the real world" stated Scott

"School?" wondered James as he though back to his and Scott's time at Simone's school

"School seems like fun" thought James as he remembered eating muffins

"So we can take her to Seireitei?" asked James. Scott nodded at him

"We were just waiting for you to wake up before we left" said Simone

"Yes! We can finally get out of these Gigai" said James as he jumped out of the bed for joy

"Let's get going" said Scott and the three of them started walking away

"Hey Scott, do you think Yama Ojii-San will let us go to school to get muffins?" asked James

"Shut up about muffins!" exclaimed Scott

"Don't worry James, I'll bring you muffins from school" stated Simone

"Alright!" remarked James as he once again jumped for joy and then both Simone and Scott started to laugh with James.

Like always. Please read and review. The next chapter is called "School days" and will be out sometime tomorrow.


	3. Fighting the Arrancar

Here is chapter 3. Enjoy and please read and review because I always want to know what people think of my fan fiction.

Chapter 3

Fighting the Arrancar

The battle between Scott, James and both of the Arrancar was heating up. James was being held by a Gillian while Raibu stared down at him

"Release it!" exclaimed Raibu. Raibu smiled at James wanting to kill him at his full power. Raibu's murderous intent filled the air around him. James could feel how much he wanted to kill him, James just grinned at him

"So you want to see it that much?" asked James still smiling

"Yes, show me… show me your Bankai!" exclaimed Raibu. Light started to gather around James

"Bankai" said James and the light shot towards him and pierced through the hand of the Gillian. The Gillian released his grip on James. The light covered James and then exploded. The light was sent flying in all directions and the Gillians hand was completely ripped apart. James stood where the Gillians hand was with his maroon cloak flapping around him

"Crimson Light Kyuuseishu" said James

"Yes, now I can enjoy killing you" said Raibu filled with excitement. Raibu appeared behind James then thrust his Zanpakutou towards James but James disappeared before his Zanpakutou hit him. James reappeared back to back with Raibu

"Divide and conquer? Doesn't this also apply to you two as well" stated James. Raibu turned around but James was gone again. James lunged from behind Raibu but a crack in the ground opened up and a Gillian hand blocked the attack from James

"I can summon Gillian from anywhere at anytime" stated Raibu. James smiled and light appeared around his Zanpakutou and shot out a beam of light towards Raibu which destroyed the Gillian hand that he had stabbed into. Raibu jumped up to avoid the attack but James was waiting above him. James slashed at Raibu but Raibu blocked the attack. James kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying to the ground. As soon as Raibu landed James was standing in front of him. Raibu jumped back

"You're fast, but I'm faster!" exclaimed Raibu. Raibu lunged at James and James blocked with his Zanpakutou

"He's gotten a lot faster, was he testing me?" wondered James. James swung at Raibu and Raibu grabbed his blade and stabbed at James. James turned to his side and avoided the attack. Raibu kicked James in the stomach and sent him flying backwards. James spun around and landed up right on the ground. James lifted up his head and saw three Menos Grande surrounding him. The three of them grabbed James before he could do anything

"If you're wondering why I suddenly got faster, well it's because the Gillian I summoned can drain the reiatsu of what ever they touch and add it to my own. And you have been in contact with ten of them" stated Raibu. James remembered the first five he fought, the one that grabbed him and the one that stopped his attack and the three that now have a hold of him

"So the more they hold you the weaker you get and the stronger I become" said Raibu. Raibu jumped into the air and charged towards James. James broke free from the Gillians and blocked Raibu's first attack. Raibu kept slashing at James and James was barely able to block and defend himself. James slashed at Raibu but Raibu grabbed James's Zanpakutou again and stabbed at him. James tried to react fast and move but Raibu's Zanpakutou sliced James in the side. James' blood dripped onto the ground

"You're still fast enough to avoid a critical hit" said Raibu. James backed off and the Gillian surrounded him again ready to attack. Raibu smiled

"But soon you will be even slower and this time you won't be able to avoid a critical hit" said Raibu. James held his Zanpakutou even tighter and then thrust it into the ground. Light started to form around his Zanpakutou

"Light Spike!" exclaimed James as the light vanished into the ground. Suddenly light shot out of the ground in the form of large spikes and stabbed through the Gillians but Raibu jump to avoid the attack

"Trap!" exclaimed James and then the ends of the spikes split and wrapped around the Gillians. With light stabbed through and wrapped around their body, the Gillians were stuck

"Destroy!" exclaimed James and then the light started to pull in opposite directions and the Menos were ripped apart. The light then dispersed

"Interesting" stated Raibu with a smile. James and Raibu lunged at each other and attacked.  
Meanwhile Scott was fighting a fierce battle with the Arrancar Mijikai. Scott slashed his sword and created a fast and powerful wind, which hit Mijikai directly. Blood poured down Mijikai's face

"You're strong, but I can exceed this limit" said Mijikai. Mijikai charged at Scott. Scott sent a blast of wind at him but Mijikai jumped up and lunged down at Scott and then disappeared. Seconds later he appeared behind Scott. Blood suddenly burst from Scott right arm and poured down onto the ground, Scott fell to one knee. Scott stood up and Mijikai slashed at Scott but Scott ducked out of the way and slashed Mijikai on his right side. Mijikai took the hit and slashed Scott across the chest, the two of them backed off a few meters. Blood dripped from both of their bodies

"Getting tired yet Shinigami?" asked Mijikai

"As if" replied Scott

"We're both still hiding our full power" stated Mijikai

"Oh so you want to end this now?" asked Scott

"Fine, only because you seem so eager to die" replied Mijikai. Scott smiled

"Bankai!" exclaimed Scott. Scotts Zanpakutou absorbed into his body, and then wings started to grow from his back and claws grew from his hands. Scott flew up into the air with wind wrapping around him. Mijikai stared up at Scott and smiled

"Impressive, but mine is better" stated Mijikai. Scott watched Mijikai as he held his Zanpakutou in the air

"Slice him, Atsugiri" said Mijikai and his body changed in to a sleek white form with jagged teeth and his transformed into swords

"What is that?" asked Scott

"We Arrancar release our Zanpakutous differently from you Shinigami" answered Mijikai. Mijikai jumped towards Scott and slid through the air and wrapped around Scott like a snake

"My body can now stretch and change its shape a little. Plus I can even move through air currents like the ones you can create" said Mijikai, and then he let go of Scott and slip back down to the ground. Scott flew down to Mijikai and slashed at him sending gale force winds down to Mijikai, but Mijikai avoided them and the gale winds ripped into the ground. Mijikai lunged towards Scott and started to slid around him and slash him with his blades. Scott summoned wind around his body and forced Mijikai away, all the wounds Scott got weren't that deep but blood still poured from his body. Scott started rapidly slashing at Mijikai sending lots of gale force winds which could slice through anything. Mijikai slipped around the attacks getting closer to Scott. Scott lunged towards Mijikai hoping to hit him while he was busy avoiding the wind attacks. Scott slashed at him but Mijikai dodged to the side and slash Scott on his back. Scott flew past Mijikai and landed on a roof down on one knee. Scott was breathing heavily

"What's the matter? Getting tired now Shinigami?" mocked Mijikai. Scott stood up and turned around

"You're the one getting tired" replied Scott. Mijikai got pissed and lunged for Scott and stabbed him straight through the shoulder. Scott grabbed Mijikai's arm

"Now you can't escape" said Scott with a grin

"Shit! He tricked me!" thought Mijikai. Scott held his other arm back and started to form wind around his claws and arm. Mijikai struggled to escape but failed. Scott slashed at Mijikai and the wind from Scotts arm caused a massive wind and destroyed the area around them causing dust to arise. Once the dust cleared, Mijikai was now drenched in blood and was missing an arm. Mijikai struggled to stand up

"Amazing… power" said Mijikai. Scott looked down at him

"Amazing you managed to avoid a critical hit at the last second" remarked Scott. Mijikai lunged at Scott.

Meanwhile James was still fighting Raibu. James was able to barely block Raibu's attacks. Raibu's attacks were getting more rapid. James was getting pushed back when Raibu slashed at James' face. James tried to avoid the attack but was cut across the face. Raibu jumped back as blood dripped down James' face

"A little bit more and you won't be able to avoid my attacks at all" stated Raibu. Five cracks opened around James but before he could do anything, five Gillian hands reached out and grabbed James and started to drain his reiatsu again

"Crap" thought James. Raibu started to fly past James and slash him as he rushed past. Raibu continued to do this over and over again. James could feel himself losing energy. James started to struggle against the Gillian and Raibu stopped to watch him try

"You can try all you want but you've lost too much energy" stated Raibu and then he started to laugh. James slowly stopped struggling as he felt his eyes lids getting heavy. James could hear Raibu's laughter and then it suddenly stopped. Raibu had been stabbed through the back. Raibu looked down and saw a Zanpakutou sticking out of his chest

"Scorch the unworthy, Enkou Hitokage" said a female voice from behind Raibu. Her Zanpakutou exploded into flames and burned away at Raibu. Raibu screamed in pain as he was burned by the Zanpakutou. Soon he completely burst into flames and was destroyed. The female figure sliced through the Gillians arms which forced the Gillian to retreat and let go of James. James fell to the ground unconscious.  
Meanwhile Scott slashed Mijikai on his chest and sent him flying back. Mijikai could hardly stand anymore and fell down on one knee

"Where is the Hougyoku?" asked Scott

"I'm not done yet" replied Mijikai and then he lunged towards Scott. Scott lunged towards Mijikai and stabbed him in the chest and a gale force wind ripped through the rest of Mijikai's body and sent him flying into the ground.

Scott landed in front of him and picked him up by the neck

"Where is the Hougyoku?" repeated Scott

"Why do you want to know so much?" asked Mijikai

"It's the reason why my Onii-Sama had to die" replied Scott. Mijikai stared at Scott and smiled

"Now where is it!" exclaimed Scott in anger

"If you want to know so much, I'll tell you" answered Mijikai. But before Mijikai could tell Scott where to find the Hougyoku a Zanpakutou stretched out and shot through Mijikai. Mijikai dissolved away and Scott looked up to see where the Zanpakutou came from, what he saw shocked him. He saw the previous Captain of the Third Division, the one who fled Soul Society and was a traitor like Aizen

"Ichimaru… Gin" mumbled Scott with a shocked look on his face

"Oh, you know who I am? But sorry, I don't recognize you... but you are wearing a Taichou's robe… you must be new one" said Gin

"I'm Tenth Division Taichou: Scott" stated Scott

"Oh Tenth Division… tell me, is Hitsugaya-Taichou dead?" asked Gin

"Yes… and I will get my revenge on Aizen" remarked Scott

"Aizen…? That would be a waste" replied Gin

"What do you mean?" asked Scott

"Aizen isn't the reason Hitsugaya-Taichou died… I am" said Gin, just then an incredible rage filled Scott

"Gin!" yelled Scott as he lunged at him. Gin grabbed his arm and stabbed Scott right through the stomach. Scott coughed up blood and Gin kicked Scott off his sword

"Oh my, it seems Seireitei is running low on Shinigami and is using weak kids for Taichous" remarked Gin as Scott hit the ground. Scott stood up

"Gin, I'll make you pay!" exclaimed Scott. Scott once again lunged at Gin.

Meanwhile James was starting to wake up and he could see a blurry figure in front of him. James could faintly hear a mumble of words. James wondered if this figure was real so we reached out to grab it. James heard another mumble of words, so he grabbed the figure tighter. Then James' eyes started to focus and then he saw a fist fly at him and punch him into the ground

"I said to let go of my breasts!" exclaimed the female figure. James lifted his head out of the ground and he had a fist mark on his face. James looked up at the female and was shocked at who it was

"You're James, you join my school about three days ago, right?" asked the female figure

"Yes… and you're Simone, and you're a Shinigami?" asked James

"Yes, I took and interest in you and your friend when you came up to me and said you were a Shinigami" answered Simone. James remembered back to that day when he talked to Simone

"Hi Simone, I'm a Shinigami and-" before James could finish Scott grabbed him and jump out the window and ran away behind some bushes. James stopped remembering and turned to Simone

"Today I decided to follow you two and see if you really were Shinigami, and it's a good thing I did. Because if I wasn't here you would probably be dead right now" stated Simone

"I didn't need your help. I had everything under control" remarked James. Simone stared at him and laughed. James looked at her and was puzzled

"Stop trying to be so proud" said Simone as she laughed. James smiled

"It's true, I could I've killed him myself" said James

"If you insist" replied Simone. James remembered Scott was still fighting an Arrancar. James stood up

"Scott is still fighting, we've got to go help him" remarked James. James start to run in Scott's direction but then he fell to the ground still tired from his fight with Raibu and his Gillians

"You have to take it easy, you're still injured" said Simone. James slowly stood up once more

"I don't care. We have to see if Scott is okay" replied James as he started to run. Simone sighed and ran after James.

Meanwhile Scott and Gin were still fighting. Scott blocked Gin's Zanpakutou but then Gin kicked Scott in the chest which sent him flying. Gin lunged after Scott. Scott slashed at Gin and sent a gale force wind towards him. Gin blocked and was pushed back. Scott charged at Gin but Gin stopped and stabbed at Scott. Scott blocked the attack and Gin started to push him backwards. Scott pushed off Gin and flew up into the air to attack. Gin stood there and held his Zanpakutou up at Scott

"Shoot him, Shinsou" said Gin. Gin's Zanpakutou shot out and stretched up to Scott and stabbed him right through the arm. Scott fell to the ground and Gin walked up to him and held his Zanpakutou up to Scott's head. Scott's Bankai disappeared

"Shoot him, Shin-" but before Gin could finish he heard two voices calling for Scott. James and Simone ran out to where Scott was. James stopped and was shocked to see Scott on the ground with Gin standing over him

"Ichimaru Gin!" exclaimed James. Gin held his Zanpakutou up at James

"Shoot him, Shinsou" said Gin and his Zanpakutou shot out at James and Simone. James stood in the way of its path and grabbed it before it hit him. James was forced back by Gin's Zanpakutou and was cut on his hand. Blood dripped from James' hand. James grabbed Gin's Zanpakutou even tighter. Gin's Zanpakutou started to shrink as James was holding on to the end. James was flying towards Gin. James got his Zanpakutou ready to attack him but when he got close enough to Gin. Gin jumped up and kicked James in the face and sent James flying off to the side into a wall. Gin noticed James was also wearing a Captains robe

"Oh my, such weak Taichous, not even worth killing" stated Gin. Gin turned around and Simone appeared in front of him. Simone held up her Zanpakutou and was about to release it when Gin punched her in the stomach. Simone fell to her knees and she started to lose consciousness. A crack opened up in the air and Gin walked through in and turned around to face his foes with his usual smile. Simone could barely keep her eyes open and lost unconscious after Gin completely disappeared.

Later Gin walked up to Aizen who was sitting down in a chair covered in darkness

"Gin, did you destroy the two traitors?" asked Aizen

"Two Shinigami did it for me" replied Gin

"Did they get any information from them before they died?" asked Aizen

"Almost, but then I got my hands dirty" answered Gin

"Good, did you destroy the Shinigami?" asked Aizen

"I fought with two Taichous" answered Gin

"Taichous?" questioned Aizen

"Two kid Taichous. I didn't even know who they were, but they weren't even worth killing" stated Gin

"I see… it appears Yamamoto is running out of Shinigami" stated Aizen with a grin.

Later James awoke in a bed back in his Gigai. James couldn't feel any pain in his body anymore he only felt a bit sleepy. James started to look around and he saw Simone looking down at him

"You're awake now" said Simone with a smile as James sat up

"Where am I, and where's Scott?" asked James

"I'm right here and we're at her place" replied Scott. James looked at the door way and saw Scott leaning against the door looking perfectly fine

"Scott! You're okay. What happened to our wounds?" asked James

"Her father is a Shinigami healer" answered Scott

"Her father?" questioned James

"Yeah, but he went out" said Simone

"So you really are a Shinigami, and so is your dad" said James

"My dad moved to the real world with my mum and then they had me. My dad decided to keep living in the real world after my mum died so I could grow up normally. But still he taught me about being a Shinigami and told me stories of Soul Society" stated Simone

"She was a Shinigami from the start, in a Gigai like us" said Scott. James started to think

"So if we went up to her and just talked to her, we could have avoided all of this and not have to try and think of a nice simple way to tell her" remarked James with a grin

"Shut up!" exclaimed Scott. James started to laugh but Scott was busy thinking about something else to laugh

"Well then Simone, we're here to take you to Seireitei" said James

"Don't worry James. She's coming with us, even her father agreed but only on the condition she still goes to school in the real world" stated Scott

"School?" wondered James as he though back to his and Scott's time at Simone's school

"School seems like fun" thought James as he remembered eating muffins

"So we can take her to Seireitei?" asked James. Scott nodded at him

"We were just waiting for you to wake up before we left" said Simone

"Yes! We can finally get out of these Gigai" said James as he jumped out of the bed for joy

"Let's get going" said Scott and the three of them started walking away

"Hey Scott, do you think Yama Ojii-San will let us go to school to get muffins?" asked James

"Shut up about muffins!" exclaimed Scott

"Don't worry James, I'll bring you muffins from school" stated Simone

"Alright!" remarked James as he once again jumped for joy and then both Simone and Scott started to laugh with James.

Like always. Please read and review. The next chapter is called "School days" and will be out on Wednesday the 23rd


	4. School days

Here is chapter 4. I'm disappointed that I don't have any reviews yet. Is my work that perfect that no one as any objections to my story? P Joking.

Chapter 4

School Days

James was standing in the middle of a field surrounded by darkness. In the distance James could see four figures. He started to run towards them to see their faces. It was his old friends that had died in the Vasto Lord attack

"It can't be…" said James as he held out his hand to touch them. Before James could get close enough to his friends, they started to fade away into nothing. James started to run faster towards them but the closer he got to them, the faster they disappeared until it was too late and they had completely vanished. James fell to the ground on his hands and knees

"No… come back…" whispered James as a tear rolled down his cheek. Suddenly he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see who it was and he saw Scott and Simone a few meters behind him. James stood up and turned towards them, and then he saw more figures appear but he couldn't make out their faces. James took one step forward and then light shot out from in the direction of Scott, Simone and the figures which blinded James. The light engulfed Scott, Simone and the figures and then wrapped around James. James could feel the light being burned into him. He could feel it coursing through his body causing him extreme pain. Suddenly James awoke in bed with a jump. James sat up really quick and hit his head on something and a voice screamed as he did. James looked up to where the voice came from as he rubbed his forehead. Slowly James' eyes adjusted to the dark and he could see a little girl with short pink hair in front of him also holding her head. As James' eyes completely adjusted he soon realized who it was that he collided with

"Yachiru-Chan?" questioned James. Yachiru look up at James while she was still rubbing her forehead

"Morning Jamesie-Taichou" said Yachiru with a smile on her face

"Uh… Yachiru-Chan, why are you in my bedroom?" asked James

"I was watching you sleep. Its fun to watch what people do while they sleep" answered Yachiru still smiling. James started to move away a little

"What were you dreaming about Jamesie-Chan?" asked Yachiru. James could vividly remember, all that he could remember is seeing Scott, Simone and the figures

"I don't really remembered…" replied James

"Good, then you can come with me" remarked Yachiru, and then she grabbed James' hand and threw him out the window. Yachiru jumped out after James. James fell three stories and landed flat on his stomach, then Yachiru landed on his back and crushed his spine. James let out a cry of pain

"Luckily I landed on soft ground" said Yachiru as she jumped off James who was in agonizing pain

"Okay Jamesie-Chan, lets go look for more people to see how they sleep" stated Yachiru. James started to slowly push himself up off the ground when Yachiru grabbed his hand and started dragging him along the cement. James let out cries of pain as Yachiru dragged him along.  
Later the next day James, Scott and Simone were meeting Yamamoto. James was so tired from last night that he couldn't help but let out a yawn

"James what's the matter? You don't look to good" remarked Scott. James yawned again

"I got a midnight visit from Yachiru-Chan" replied James. Yamamoto walked up to the three of them with a greeting

"Good Morning Taichous" said Yamamoto

"Good Morning Yamamoto-Taichou" said Scott and Simone

"Morning… Yama Ojii-San" said James while yawning

"As you two already know, Simone is my granddaughter and a very talented Shinigami, but with her little knowledge of Shinigami ways and her lack of control over her Zanpakutou, she will start out as a Kufu Taichou" stated Yamamoto. James was really paying attention and was busy staring off at the clouds wishing he was back in bed

"And the Division she will be Kufu Taichou of will be… Seventh Division" stated Yamamoto. James was still staring at the clouds and all was silent for a few seconds, and then what Yamamoto had said finally hit James

"Seventh Division!" said James in surprise. Simone giggled at James' slow reaction and Scott just looked James and sighed

"Oh come on, it was obvious… me and you are the only two Taichous here at this meeting and I already have a Kufu Taichou. It was obvious she would be announced as your Kufu Taichou" thought Scott

"And since her father has one request, which was for her to stay in school I will respect his wish and Simone will still go to school… but she will not go alone. You two will protect her" stated Yamamoto

"What? School!?" remarked James in shock

"School will keep you out of the way while we repair the damage done to Seireitei" said Yamamoto to himself

"No wonder why we had to wake up early… school" thought James

"You will depart for school right now. Enjoy your days at school, Taichous" said Yamamoto with a grin

"Yes Sir!" remarked James, Scott and Simone. The three of them walked away to get ready for school

"If school is anything like the Academy, then this is going to suck" thought James as he groaned

Later James, Scott and Simone arrived at school

"I hope you boys behave at school today" remarked Simone and then she glared at James

"What do you mean?" asked Scott

"Well in your first three days here, you guys stood out from everyone else and always did weird things. Like jumping out of high windows" replied Simone as she glared at James again.

"All of that it James" thought Scott as he also glared at James. James noticed they were both glaring at him

"Of course I'll behave!" exclaimed James

"I doubt that" remarked Simone under her breath.  
A few days later James and Scott had finally got use to their school life. Soon all the students didn't care about the weird and unbelievable things James and Scott did. They all thought the reason why they could do these things was because they knew martial arts. Simone, James and Scott decided that when a Hollow would appear during class time, that the first person to raise there hand and ask to go to the toilet would get to go and defeat the Hollow. School life had become fun for all of them, even James.

One day everybody was in class staring at the clock on the wall watching it tick time away. James was sweating glaring at everyone. Everybody was glaring at one another waiting for the bell to go so they could go to lunch. The teacher kept rambling on about useless facts on egg timers which everyone ignored her. Tatsujin glared at James and James glared at Tatsujin, their attention was drawn to the clock as time ticked down. Suddenly the bell went and people exploded out of the class room doors and started to run for the store where they buy their food. James, Scott, Simone and Kaijuu ran for their lives. James jumped out the window he always jumped out of, but he didn't look at where he was jumping to. James landed on a truck that parked just below the window today. As soon as James landed on the truck, it started to drive away with James on it which caused him to fall over. James stood up and stared at the store where the food was sold. He could see people pushing and shoving to get to the food they wanted. Just as James was about to jump off the truck and make a break for the store, he got hit in the back of the head by a sign on the side of the building that the truck drove under. James fell off the truck and landed face first on the ground. Scott, Simone and Kaijuu strolled up to James eating their store bought treats

"The truck was there again?" asked Scott. James rubbed the back of his head

"He's my arch rival" answered James

"Tatsujin is more like your arch rival" remarked Kaijuu. James jumped up off the ground

"Can't talk, muffin time!" exclaimed James as he ran off into the crowd of people still trying to buy food. James realised he couldn't squeeze through them. James decided to jump on the crowd of people and run across them to get to the front of the line

"Oi cheater!" shouted a voice. People saw James running on top of them and tried to push him off. James didn't care and made his way to the front of the line. James jumped onto the store counter and scared the lunch lady

"Yo, one muffin please" said James with a smile. The lunch lady handed James the muffin as James gave her his money

"Alright, a job well done" remarked James. James turned around and saw the angry faces of the people he stepped on

"Uh… better luck next time?" said James as he backed away in fear. James ran away screaming from the crowd of angry students

"This isn't fair!" cried James. Eventually he lost the crowd and found Scott, Simone and Kaijuu talking

"Oi cheater" said a voice. James looked over to the direction of the voice and saw Tatsujin standing there with his group of friends

"What do you want Tatsujin?" asked James with a sigh. Tatsujin ran up to James and grabbed his muffin out of his hand

"Hey! Give that back!" yelled James

"Make me" remarked Tatsujin. James got ready to fight Tatsujin and suddenly Tatsujin's group of friends surrounded James

"Maybe we should help him" said Kaijuu

"Nah, he can handle himself" replied Simone, when Scott heard Simone say those words he suddenly remember something. Scott was a little kid sitting down in a room looking around him. A Shinigami Academy teacher slammed his hand down on a desk and Scott looked over to the desk and saw his older brother: Hitsugaya sitting down resting his head on his hand staring at the Academy teacher

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, are you sure about this? He's just a kid" said the Academy teacher. Hitsugaya looked over at Scott and Scott was wondered what they were talking about

"He's going to get seriously hurt if you enroll him into the academy. Please reconsider" said the teacher. Hitsugaya looked back at the Academy teacher and folded his arms and grinned

"Nah, he can handle himself" said Hitsugaya with confidence

"Fine, but if he gets hurt you have no one to blame but yourself" remarked the teacher. The teacher turned around he walked out of Hitsugaya's office just as Matsumoto walked in. Hitsugaya looked down at Scott

"I wonder if you have potential like me" said Hitsugaya in a soft voice. Scott turned around and to see Matsumoto walk in

"Matsumoto-Chan" said Scott in a cheerful voice. Matsumoto looked down at him and smiled

"Did it all go well Taichou?" asked Matsumoto

"Yeah, he's in" replied Hitsugaya. Matsumoto rubbed Scotts head and Scott smiled back at her, Hitsugaya saw Scott happy and it made him smile. Scott was back in the present

"Scott? Are you okay?" asked Simone looking at Scott

"The fight has started and you kind of started to space out" added Simone

"Yeah… I'm fine" answered Scott as he walked off to watch the fight from somewhere else. Simone and Kaijuu looked at each other

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" asked Simone. Kaijuu looked back at Scott and shrugged. James was fending off Tatsujin's minions and sending them flying in all different directions with simply moved. Soon all of them were lying on the ground unconscious

"Well I see your skills haven't decreased" remarked Tatsujin. James glared at Tatsujin and smirked

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue" laughed Tatsujin. Tatsujin was about to crush the muffin with his hand but James lunged at him and swallowed the muffin and Tatsujin's hand. Tatsujin and the crowed paused for a few seconds and then became disgusted

"G-Get off me!" remarked Tatsujin in shock. Tatsujin tried to get James to let go of his hand

"Let go, let go, let go!" demanded Tatsujin as he started to wave his arm around trying to force James off. Kaijuu, Simone and Scott stared at James in shock and disgust

"Eww, I can feel his saliva" remarked Tatsujin. Suddenly James flew off the end of his arm and rolled backwards and ended up landing on his ass. James swallowed the muffin completely and almost choked on it

"Mmm chocolate chip" said James with satisfaction

"Oi, I'm not finished with you yet!" exclaimed Tatsujin. Tatsujin ran up to James and throw a punch at him. James jumped to his feet and avoided Tatsujin's punch

"Why you little" remarked Tatsujin as he tried to punch James again. James grabbed his arm and punched Tatsujin in the stomach. Tatsujin fell to the ground on his hands and knees gasping for breath. James walked back over to Scott and the others as Tatsujin glared up at him

"I'll get you next time James" thought Tatsujin. Scott looked off into the distance while James was pleased with himself. Simone was worried that James over did it and Kaijuu was congratulating James. The crowd was shocked and amazed. Tatsujin's friends slowly started to regain consciousness and Tatsujin started to pick himself off the

"I'm going to get revenge one way or another" stated Tatsujin.

Later after lunch, PE class had started for everyone. James was stretching his body when Tatsujin walked up behind him

"Hey James, sorry about the hole muffin thing" said Tatsujin. James looked at him and smiled

"No problem" replied James

"Oh listen, before I go… could you take these towels back into the guys change room?" asked Tatsujin. Behind James' back Tatsujin's friends were changing the signs on the boys and girls change rooms with each other

"Okay sure" agreed James unaware of what Tatsujin's friends had done. James grabbed the towels and started walking to what he thought was the boys change rooms. Scott watched James from up on the balcony of the gym.

When Scott saw James walking from his point of view it triggered another memory. Scott was a little kid getting escorted by four Shinigami over to the Shinigami Academy. Scott was looking at the ground when he looked up and saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw a boy about his age with blond spiky hair staring back at him. Scott stared at him as he walked and soon the boy was out of sight. Scott turned and looked back at the ground wishing he could go do whatever he wanted to do and play with that boy instead of being treated special because he was Hitsugaya's younger brother. Soon they arrived at the Shinigami Academy and Scott looked up at the big sign that said Shinigami Academy. He saw Matsumoto waiting at the entrance smiling at him which made Scott happy enough to smile back at her. Matsumoto walked up to him and held his hand as they walked up to the entrance. They opened the door to the Academy, Scott was back in reality watching James start to open the girls change rooms thinking it was the boys change rooms. Tatsujin grinned as his plan was about to succeed

"Yes, now I'll get my revenge" mutter Tatsujin. Scott watched with a bored look on his face as James opened the door and walked in. The door closed behind him and James walked straight in and continued to walk. All the girls were staring at James. James placed the towels carefully down on the bench. Suddenly he realised that he was in the girls change room. And the girls realised that James could see them naked. The girls quickly covered themselves up and James' face turned completely red. The girls became incredibly angry.

"Shit!" thought James as he saw their eyes turn red with hate

"Wait! This is all a misunderstanding" remarked James, but before he could say anything else. Simone ran up to him wrapped in a towel with her eyes full of hate and punched James square in the face which sent him flying out the door. Tatsujin laughed because his plan for revenge succeeded but he was to busy laughing to notice James flying towards him. James collided with Tatsujin and sent him flying into a wall. James lay on the ground unconscious and Tatsujin left an outline of himself on the wall that he was smashed into. Tatsujin fell off the wall and onto the ground also unconscious

"I'll get you next time, James" mumbled Tatsujin. Scott stared down at everyone and watched them. Scott stared at James and thought of the boy with the blond hair he saw when he was a child

"I wonder if that was him?" wondered Scott as he tried to picture them together. Scott could see the resemblance the boy had with James

"Well what do you know, it is James" said Scott with a smile

"Okay class time for dodge ball" said the teacher. James jumped off the ground in excitement

"Yay! Dodge ball!" exclaimed James. As Tatsujin slowly got off the ground he was suddenly struck with an idea. Tatsujin gathered up his friends and told them all to aim for James at dodge ball. They all agreed and picked up some balls. The boys all lined up for dodge ball while the girls played netball. Scott was still up on the balcony watching everything that was going on because he didn't feel like playing dodge ball right now

"Okay everybody ready? Go!" yelled the teacher. Balls were flying everywhere at James and Kaijuu. They were barely dodging them at all. Suddenly a ball flew towards Kaijuu's face but James grabbed the ball and used it to deflect another ball up into the air. James threw the first ball and got someone in the face and then he jump up into the air to avoid a ball. James caught the one he deflected earlier and then pegged it at someone else and hit them in the stomach. Kaijuu tried to follow James's example. He tried to grab a ball but tripped over another one that was already on the ground, which sent the ball flying. The ball somehow managed to hit someone in the leg. Kaijuu picked himself off the ground and jumped as high as he could to barely avoid a ball, meanwhile James was still airborne

"Kaijuu pass me a ball" said James. Kaijuu landed on another ball and tripped over it which sent it flying the air towards James. James caught the ball with one hand

"Thanks" remarked James as he threw the ball and hit some guy in the crotch. The guy doubled over in pain. James noticed everyone was out except him Kaijuu and Tatsujin and his friends. Tatsujin and his friends all held up balls ready to throw them and James and Kaijuu

"Quick Kaijuu, give me a ball!" exclaimed James

"We have none on our side" replied Kaijuu. James sighed and then cracked his knuckles. One ball flew at James but James grabbed Kaijuu and used him as a shield to deflect the ball. James caught the ball and then threw Kaijuu at the others and knocked a few over. He then threw the ball and hit someone in the face.

Later when only James and Tatsujin were left everyone had been drawn into the dodge ball death match. Tatsujin threw all the balls on his side at James and James did the same. All the balls collided with each other and both James and Tatsujin ran to gather up some balls. Suddenly James stepped on a ball tripped over it which sent the ball flying at Tatsujin. Tatsujin froze as he saw the ball heading for him. Tatsujin was hit right in the face which sent him spiraling into the ground with a ball mark on his face. Kaijuu leaned over to someone

"I taught him that move" whispered Kaijuu. Everyone ran over to James and picked him off the ground and started cheering for him and carrying him around. Scott was still watching from above at the little show he just got when Simone walked up behind him

"What are you doing up here Scott?" asked Simone. Scott got startled and turned around

"Oh it's only you Simone" replied Scott with a smile that soon faded

"I was just thinking" remarked Scott

"Thinking about what?" asked Simone

"Well it's a long story" remarked Scott.

Well this chapter is over. Please R&R. Chapter 5 is called "Memories between brothers" Hitsugaya will be featured in it of course, which will please some of you Hitsu fans I hope. The next chapter might be out soon, if not then it will be out on Wednesday the 23rd.


End file.
